


Испытание любовью

by Enot_v_kedax



Category: Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fandom Trumps Hate, Humor, M/M, Social Networking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enot_v_kedax/pseuds/Enot_v_kedax
Summary: Что, если бы фанфики про Сашу и Ярика оказались правдой? Что тогда было бы, как вы думаете?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Испытание любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Баяротим — пиар-команда Ярослава Баярунаса, занимающаяся его продвижением и организацией мероприятий  
> Баяроармия — фанатская илита, поклонники Ярослава Баярунаса  
> Мята - фанатская илита, поклонники Александра Казьмина  
> Те, кого нельзя называть — андеграунд фандома, сообщество фикрайтеров-слэшеров (в массе своей 15-18 лет от роду)  
> Kudos - аналог лайков на Архиве ;)

_Два молодых артиста,_ _Александр Казьмин и Ярослав Баярунас выпустили короткое видеообращение к фанатам, в котором рассказали, что фанфики о них - правдивы и роман между ними начался ещё в далеком 2016 году. Наконец, они решили официально оформить свои отношения и заключили брак в Европе, предъявив доказательства: брачный сертификат, кольца, поцелуй и пожелали фанаткам встретить свою любовь._

_Анна Гром? Наша дорогая подруга, которая согласилась быть прикрытием. Но карантин расставил все по своим местам, мы поняли, что более не можем друг без друга!_

_А вот что случилось после этого события в фанатских чатиках артистов:_

Alina_Kawi_Ship: Девочки, вы видели, видели!!!!!

Carrica: Кошмар, мой мир больше не будет прежним

Prosto_florent: нет слов, антидепрессанты не помогают

Верена Кауэр: я так больше не могу! _*вышла из чата самоубиваться*_

Мимокрокодил: Что? Где? Что случилось? *удивленные глаза смайлика, как у совы*

Alina_Kawi_Ship: *много рыдающих смайликов*

Alina_Kawi_Ship: Саша и Ярик – пара! они в Дании расписались *еще больше рыдающих смайликов*

Мимокрокодил: а это плохо? Мы ведь тут все за пейринг топили…

Carrica: Ты нормальная? Одно дело мы фанфики писали, другое реальная свадьба!!!!! *много рыдающих смайликов*

Atenais Scribit: Теперь фанфики писать неинтересно, раз это все правда *много рыдающих смайликов*

Prosto_florent: Да хрен с ними с фанфиками. Я всегда надеялась, что придет день, когда я буду вместе с Яриком, ведь мы близки духовно, он и я, и обязательно оценил бы мою страдающую душу. А ваш Казьмин всему помешал. Увлек бедного мальчика, голову ему вскружил, он ведь такой милый, такой беззащитный, так тянется к людям!! И на концертах он всегда душу свою в страданиях обнажал! А тут пришел рыцарь, мать его, он же обидит Ярика, не сможет оценить его тонкую душу, Ярик будет страдать *много рыдающих смайликов*. Да зачем они вообще познакомились! *много рыдающих смайликов, глотающих антидепрессанты*

Carrica: Нет!!!! Это Баярунас во всем виноват!!! У Саши была девушка!!!! Он нормальный был!!!! Пока с этим придурком не познакомился!!! Я уже распланировала как приеду в Москву, поступлю в институт, приду в театр на спектакль, потом останусь на служебку, Саша увидит меня, полюбит, мы поженимся. Я даже имена нашим детям придумала, а тут такое. Никогда мне Баярунас не нравился, что вообще в этом мешке костей может понравиться, ни кожи, ни рожи!!! Девочки, я не знаю, как дальше жить, выкурила уже полпачки сигарет.

Alina_Kawi_Ship: *рыдающий смайлик* А папа, оказывается, всё знал!!!!!

Alina_Kawi_Ship: И вообще почти вся театральная тусовка была в курсе!!!! Гады эти взрослые! Ну почему все так!!! Я ведь собиралась 18 лет встречать с Сашей в одной кровати!!! Я столько фанфиков об этом написала, я в деталях представляла, что он со мной делать будет!!! Я столько перечитала о том, что ему нравится в постели, а теперь выходит, это всё – Ярику? Я не знаю, зачем жить дальше.

*ушла за Вереной самоубиваться*

Мимокрокодил №2: Так если все против их отношений, то зачем столько фанфиков писать и считать, сколько раз они друг на друга на выступлениях посмотрели?

Обычнейшая дань: Ну, блин, потому что все себя на месте Ярика представляли, ну или как Фло, на месте Саши. А в фанфиках гет никто нахер не читает, все слэш любят, но писали-то мы о себе, подробную инструкцию оставляли, что с нами сделать надо. А оказывается у них на нас вообще не стоит ни у кого. Ошибки природы блин, больные ублюдки.

Niotasama: Девочки, ну геи и геи, подумаешь, какая разница, я пошла дальше BDSM по ним писать.

Аргентина для солнца: Что значит «какая разница»?!!! Одно дело, я фанфик пишу о своих фантазиях, прикрываясь мужским персонажем, другое дело реальные геи, фу бля, как такое вообще можно представить. Я пошла бухну.

Schanya_Katze: Блин! Я че подумала! А вдруг Паша и Эмиль тоже вместе, а жена это только прикрытие? Надо проверить. *уходит из чата проверять* 

Синтия: Да ладно? Это надо отметить, сейчас Рейн напишу.

 _Синтия и_ _AnastasiaRayne_ _идут праздновать брак Казмиярунаса и вообще возглавляют движение в их защиту. Настраивают Zoom и чокаются вином во славу парней и новообразованной ячейки общества._

_А тем временем:_

_Баяротим устраивает экстренное собрание на даче и судорожно думает, что делать дальше, поскольку Ярик в очередной раз все заруинил._

_В Мяте и Баяроармии, выстроенных за годы поддержки своего любимого артиста, произошел раскол: на тех, кто ушел из фандома, не пережив такого предательства…_

Sofi_insolita: Какого хрена? Я сняла лучшую среди всех фотографов фоточку Сашеньки-Иисуса топлесс, сама на нее фапала и подружкам давала…от фанфиков поганых защищала, как могла, артистов… а теперь, что выясняется? Что пидоры они? Пойду напьюся в Zoom-e…Каринка, дамы, кто со мной?

Саша Луч: Эй погоди, пожалуй, я с тобою…три года жизни, и все псу под хвост!

_Тех, кого личная жизнь артистов вообще не сильно волнует…_

Майа Керли и Мадам Аграфена (хором): главное, чтоб на вокале не сказалось и были мальчики здоровы… давайте задонатим на подушки, подушки вещь полезная всегда!

_И тех, кто отправился вместе с Синтией-Джулией праздновать свадьбу._

_Обособленно держащаяся от всех Грустная Женщина_ _пошла писать злободневный стих, в катренах которого душит не только Баярунаса, но и Казьмина._

 _Hitone_ _, посмотрев на свою работу «Не делай так больше», решила, что пора писать более масштабные труды, раз они сбываются._

_Часть коллег поздравляют счастливых новобрачных, другая сыпала проклятьями в их сторону. Но это всё было ожидаемо, потому что недовольные всегда найдутся, а бороться с ними проще, когда рядом есть близкий человек, поэтому наши бравые котики-парни не обращали на них внимания и были всецело заняты друг другом, не боясь спалиться в очередной раз._

_Что касается «тех, кого нельзя называть»,_ _aka_ _бывших членов Лилового чатика, то Аргентине для солнца и_ _C_ _arric‘_ _e_ _родители сильно настучали по голове за выпивку и сигареты. У Аргентины, помимо всего прочего, отняли все устройства с выходом в интернет, а_ _Carric_ _‘_ _e_ _родители не стали спонсировать переезд в большой город, потому что учиться можно и здесь в ПТУ, раз себя вести она не умеет и тратить так тяжело достающиеся деньги на бестолковую дочь они не намерены._ _Prosto_ ____ _florent_ _отправили в соответствующее медучреждение с предписанием. Atena_ _is_ _Scribit_ _пришлось научиться готовить и убирать._ Alina_Kawi_Ship _не дали совершить суицид родители, отправив учить уроки и отключив интернет на год. Верена Кауэр наткнулась на коменданта общежития, и вместо самоубийства пришлось выносить мусор._ _Niotasama_ _по-прежнему писала БДСМ. Обычнейшая дань пребывала в депрессии. S_ _chanya_ ___ _Katze_ _бегала за Стукаловым, в надежде, что он обратит на неё минутку своего внимания._

_В общем, жизнь шла своим чередом._

_И только счастливые новобрачные Ярослав Баярунас и Александр Казьмин, наблюдающие со стороны эту ситуацию и читающие Твиттер, скромно улыбались, сидя в самолете «Москва – Париж», готовящиеся улететь на год по рабочей визе для «Ca_ _baret_ _»._


End file.
